In a multiplexed light emitting diode (LED) display, only one row of LEDs for the display is lit at any instant in time. In a normal mode of operation, a controller sends out data to the LED driver chips to set which LED's in the selected row will be lit. De-multiplexers are used to activate the transistor that turns on power to the selected row of LED's, such that the selected LED's in that row are lit up. Then the next row's worth of data is sent out and the next row is lit, and so forth, to light the full display. This process can happen very fast, such that, to the eye, it appears that every LED is lit at the same time.